A fluke
by AndradeFreak
Summary: It was just a fluke, right? The kiss meant nothing, just a form of comfort. Very short One-shot made for my ever begging friend that turned into a longer story. Warning Incest. Pj/Gabe. Another warning, it gets a bit more graphic and less innocent as it goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Umm, someone has wanted me to write one of these so here you go. Just a one-shot, if liked then maybe a two-shot.**

**Warning contains Incest. Pj/Gabe.**

...

It was innocent...wasn't it?

Just a mere fluke of comfort and...guilt...

It wasn't a big deal that they both shared a tiny peck, was it?

On a subconscious level they may have lingered into it but it was just an act of brotherly love, no?

Pj's eyes had grown wide when his little brother Gabe had pulled back from the kiss.

He, Gabe, had been coiled in a ball within his room because of a scheme Pj had created.

It all started with that car, the car that he bought from a friend's dead grandmother.

Gabe, as always, had tricked him into loaning him money which in turn led to him bossing Pj around like a taxi cab.

'He always does this' Pj had thought when he huffed out. 'He's always out smarting me in every way...man...this sucks...'

It was soon after that the eldest brother of the Duncan's had gathered his folks into tricking Gabe to give him his car with no strings attached.

The plan on scaring him had worked...

But maybe a bit too much...

When Pj had entered the room they both shared he found his little brother in tears.

"Gabe?" He asked curiously and worriedly which made the youngster jump in fright.

"You can have your ghost car!" He screamed as he buried himself into his bed's covers cowardly.

"Gabe, it's me Pj"

Gabe looked up frighteningly and suddenly wrapped his arms around him. It was quite a shock...

"Don't leave me alone, Pj" The kid said as he buried his face in his brother's shirt. "I'm scared".

Pj gulped and then wrapped his arms around Gabe as well.

"Gabe...that was all a joke" he confessed slowly. "There's no ghost..."

The younger brother lifted up his face and suddenly pulled back with a scornful upset face.

"That was you...?" He asked as a tear fell down his cheek.

Pj nodded and then felt a rush of guilt when Gabe collapsed on his bed with tears.

"That was mean" The boy said through his tears.

'Is he...okay...?'

"Gabe?" Pj called out only to earn a grunt in response.

"I don't want to talk to you" The other said hurtfully. Pj felt a wave slash through him...one of guilt and hurt.

"Look...I'm sorry, Gabe, I didn't think it would scare you that much..."

Now usually the younger boy would remark something along the lines of 'you never think at all anyhow' but no such remark was given and this made Pj understand how upset he had made his brother.

"I'm sorry" He repeated as he sat on the bed while pulling the other in an embrace.

Gabe cried on his shoulder and then cuddled his arms into the warmth.

'I forget how innocent he can be...'

"I'm sorry too" The other said through muffles. "I shouldn't have tricked you with the loan".

Pj just smiled at that and hugged the other boy tighter.

"It's okay"

Gabe looked up finally at Pj and blushed slightly as he stared into the deep blue eyes...

Pj looked down curiously at the other but before he could investigate further he felt a pair of soft lips against his.

And that's how it got here...

Both were surprised and neither had any clue on what to do.

But it was just a peck, no?

A form of comfort?

"..."

"...we should probably go back down stairs...for dinner..." Pj said in a whisper as he felt his face heat up. Gabe nodded and followed the taller boy down the stairs.

Just...a fluke, right?

"So who kissed who?" Their dad's voice asked making them both jump.

"No one kissed anyone" They both shouted with deep scars of red on their cheeks.

"Sure they did" Their mom answered from her spot on the sofa. "Rob and Jennifer just declared their love for each other".

"Really?" Their dad asked with a face of awe.

Ugh parents and their weird reality shows...

"...oh...yeah..." Pj muttered out from loss of words.

It was just a fluke...a mere form of comfort.

**Short one-shot. If enjoyed please review. There are you happy Wendy! I did it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is the two-shot I promised you. I hope you enjoy it…Also, thanks for reviewing.**

**Okay, this takes place during Bye-Bye video diaries.**

…

**(Short Summary for episode)**

**PJ gets into a college called Kwikki Chikki University for management training. Gabe watches a scary movie called "The Closet of Doom" in his room while PJ is at college which gives him scary thoughts.**

…

"What happened to my laptop?" PJ asked as he turned around to look at his younger sister, Teddy, with questionable eyes.

"Oh…um…funny story" Teddy said back with a small yet worried smile. "Or at least now it's a funny story"

PJ waited for his sister to continue but he was suddenly mauled into a bear hug by his little brother who shown up from god knows where.

"PJ, you're back!" He had screamed when he had jumped into his brother's arms.

PJ was shocked but he reluctantly hugged back.

"Hey" He greeted looking down at his brother.

"Thank god you're back" The youngest Duncan brother said with a smile.

"…say…why is my stuff in the garage?" PJ asked referring to the whole stack of his belongings that he had seen upon entering the garage.

"…oh…funny story" Gabe said with a nervous chuckle before quieting down. "But that's not important because I have my older brother back".

He then flung himself on PJ again and refused to let go so the other just let the other grab onto him.

PJ sat himself on the couch and kept his brother close.

It was times like these that PJ was reminded just how much he loved his younger brother…and yet it also said so much more…

"Well, I'm going to tell mom the great news" Teddy declared as she ran her hands on her laptop.

"You don't have to tell her I'm back" PJ declared earning a look from Teddy.

"I meant about my laptop not getting ruined" The girl exclaimed as she left.

PJ just sighed and returned his attention to Gabe.

"What's all this about?" PJ asked Gabe who was now not wrapped up on him.

"I just missed you…a lot…" Gabe said with a small smile.

PJ smiled at that and patted Gabe's head.

"Missed you too, pal"

Gabe smiled and then looked about the room. It was rare for them to show any affection towards each other in front of people, actually the both of them just seemed to ridicule each other in front of their family, but at moments like this…they just showed how much they meant to the each other.

After double checking to make sure the coast was clear Gabe inched forward and kissed PJ's cheek.

"I'm glad you're back…" He whispered before running off.

And that's how their moments would end…either Gabe would initiate a kiss on the cheek or PJ would, it was a strange relationship…they knew, and yet it felt like the right one for them.

PJ smiled and then relaxed on the sofa.

"It's good to be home" He said aloud with a sigh.

"You mean we stayed up all night for nothing!" PJ heard his mother suddenly scream making him jump up.

PJ instantly yelped and turned to see his father.

He meant to talk to the man but the guy had declared, "I'm not getting involved", and left the living room.

Guess…I could talk to him later…

…

After the initial chat with his father about college PJ had decided to retire to his bedroom that he shared with Gabe.

Said boy was still downstairs so the older teen walked into an empty bedroom.

PJ glanced around and began looking at all of Gabe's belongings that sat on the boy's dresser. He didn't know why he was looking, but he just kept going on with his actions.

His fingers passed over several toys as he ran his finger tips on the objects…

He caught sight of two old baseball tickets and then found himself looking at an old picture of the two Duncan boys.

Their mom had forced them to do family pictures, one including the current family photo that sat in the living room, and others including this one.

The photographer had forced them into positions so this one showed Gabe sitting on a small step ladder while PJ was leaning on said ladder.

Both boys in the picture were at eye level, and both seemed to be happy beyond anything else. In fact the two looked like the most perfect brothers in the world…and yet in reality they weren't…

Nothing was perfect about the Duncans, especially not the sibling relationships…and that's probably why PJ continued to let the fond little pecks continue on between him and Gabe.

It wasn't as if they were doing any bad…

It was just a brotherly thing…

…

That night PJ had felt something wiggle into his bed.

At first he thought it had been his imagination but then it stirred again.

He quickly sat up and pulled back the covers to see his little brother laying very close to him.

"Gabe?" PJ inquired a bit surprise.

"Err…hi" The younger boy greeted.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"You know…just sleeping" The boy said with a giggled like tone.

The boy was obviously trying to hide something.

"Why aren't you in your own bed?" PJ then asked making the other boy shrug.

"I don't know"

"Sure you do" PJ said back. "Or…at least I think you do"

Gabe sighed at that and shook his head.

"I was scared" he admitted. "So…I wanted to sleep with you tonight".

"Why are you scared?" PJ then asked as he felt himself feeling rather tired once again.

"I watched 'The closet of doom' and it freaked me out…so can I please sleep with you?"

PJ grunted but then caught sight of the pout that sat on his younger brother's face.

He could never ever say no to that…

"Fine" He mumbled as he pulled the covers back.

Gabe just thanked him and made himself comfortable.

But PJ had no idea that when he agreed he would end up being cuddled by the kid, and he had no idea that when he would be cuddled with he would blush madly, and he also had no idea that he would end up feeling a pair of lips against his before falling asleep.

Those lips that made warmth bottle up inside him, the same ones that he would always feel against his cheek…

But it was just a thanking…wasn't it?

Just a thank you from his little brother…?

A kind gesture to show his gratitude…

…

**I know it's short. But it's meant to be. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks again for reviewing.**

**- Peace**

**Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like an update for this story is highly wanted, so here you go.**

**Hopefully it's what you guys want. (P.s. Currently while typing I'm listening to the Snuggle Song)  
><strong>

...

It's strange to have weird feelings for someone who shouldn't be getting them.

It's as if despite everything you know you'll never know who grasps your heart.

Yes, that's where these feeling were originating from...there's no denying that, it's obvious that Pj makes Gabe's heart race as if he was running a marathon. But, still, he knew his heart shouldn't flutter like that. Just like how he knows that he shouldn't want to kiss his own brother in the first place.

Yet it continued to, in fact he continued the little kisses as well.

Pj didn't seem to mind so maybe it was okay.

Gabe looked at his brother who was currently sleeping peacefully on his bed with his ear buds hanging out of his ears.

'He fell asleep listening to music again' The boy thought as he continued to stare at the object of his innocent affection. Yes, he could admit that he felt a lot for his brother, sure he teased him for being dumb but in reality he loved him...

'Maybe in more ways than I'm supposed to...' The boy thought as he picked up an ear bud. The youngest of the Duncan boys began wondering what the other was listening to. So he crawled onto the bed and listened to the techno beat.

**"My love is deep and true. I'd be lost if not with you, so long it would have been if not for you and me."**

Gabe found himself smiling as he looked at Pj's peaceful face.

**"I'll do anything for you, there is nothing I wouldn't do. Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me, with you I always want to be."**

The boy's hand reached out and stroked the blond locks that sat on the others forehead.**  
><strong>

**"Lalalalalala..."**

"...I think I might love you..." Gabe muttered under his breath as he kissed his brother on the lips. "...and I know it's wrong..."

The boy felt himself coming close to tears as he laid next his brother.

He silently snuggled up the other as the song kept ringing through the head phones.

**"You are my sweetest love, this love I always wanna hug, because I really love you, the world just has to know."**

Gabe felt heat in his cheeks rise as he slipped one of Pj's arms over his small frame.**  
><strong>

**"I'll do anything for you, there is nothing I wouldn't do. Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me, with you I always want to be."**

The song ended as the boy began to doze off.

'Is it really that wrong to love your brother like this?' He wondered as said brother mumbled in his sleep.

"I love you..." The boy repeated silently. "Yet I'll never tell you that when you're conscious...so you'll never know how much..."

Gabe inhaled deeply as the blackness of his mind took him in.

'I wish I could just stay here...forever...'

...

When Pj had noted that the other had fallen asleep he quickly opened up his eyes and tightened his grip on his younger brother.

"...I know..." He whispered to the other boy who was now sleeping peacefully.

It's strange to find out that your little brother of flesh of blood loves you yet it made Pj smile to know that the other cared for him that much.

'I may not be very smart' Pj thought as he closed his eyes. 'But I know this is wrong...and I still don't really care...it's innocent enough...'

Yet in the end was it? Was it okay for them to love each other far beyond the brother boundary? Perhaps not, but to them it didn't matter, sure they might have harnessed feelings for one another but that didn't seem to break their everyday normal rules. Only when they were along would the two Duncans admit feelings of love toward one another, and yet even then neither would out right say how much they cared.

In this way it remained innocent, but in this way it also built up that strong bond of understanding between each other.

In this way they could love each other without the harsh punishments.

Yet, they both new something eventually would change, either life would go on and they would drift apart or just somehow things would work out in the end.

Though the ladder of it was that it would end didn't really matter to either pf the boys as they slept in their entwining limbs.

All that mattered was that they were together here, right now, and they would wake up to face each other, each one fully understanding how much the other cared.

...to think, this all started with a fluke, yet was it ending with one?

That itself is a question even they couldn't answer.

...

**I hoped you enjoyed it. I know it's short but at least it's something. Oh, and if there are any grammar mistakes then I apologize.**

**- Peace.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so there are some out there who still wish me to update,**

**so without further ado, here is another continuation.**

...

Gabe didn't know what to do.

He was feeling down in the dumps lately,

and all because Pj had decided, without realizing it, that he would rather hang out with his friends or work then hang with Gabe.

At least, that's how he saw it.

Lately,

everything had been either revolving around Teddy's love problems, Pj's somewhat stupidity, and or Charlie's cute talkative words.

Where was Gabe,

where did he fit in, it seemed to him that the only way for anyone to notice him was to get into trouble.

That's why he harassed Mrs. Dabney,

she was the only one who even noticed him lately.

With her it was always Gabe this, and Gabe that,

something that Pj had always gone off about.

But without his older bother,

he had to cause problems to get attention,

it sucked being a middle-child.

The young boy sighed,

watching TV, pretending that nothing bothered him.

Yup, that was his routine, pretending to be alright throughout the day and crawl into bed and cry.

No one comforted him, because he didn't want to be babied, not by anyone...

except for his idiotic brother.

Yeah, Pj was stupid, he knew that, but the boy was also a hero figure to his eyes.

Despite everything, despite the ridicule he got for being dumb, he was always cheerful, always giddy.

Why couldn't Gabe be like that? Why couldn't he get away with letting things go?

Every time he was upset, he would want to cry,

want Pj to comfort him and to let him kiss his cheek like before.

But that never happened these days,

Pj was always gone...

Or when he was here, everyone else was, so that meant no alone time.

So here,

the sad little boy lay,

his eyes watery and the lights gone from within the room, dark as hell.

Pj wasn't home yet, probably wouldn't return until he was asleep,

so in other words, he was alone.

The boy cried for a few minutes, it felt like hours,

and sighed,

his head spinning with every remorse thought.

He loved him,

yeah Gabe knew, he knew that what he felt for his brother was strong.

He had asked his mom about love,

knowing that she would be more than happy to tell him,

thinking she was finding a way to manipulate her way through his love life again.

Gabe had never told Pj, always just whispering it when the other couldn't hear him.

Never allowing it to ever surface to the other in a crystal-clear message, in fear of scaring the other.

Another tear fell,

his mind hazing about it,

his child-like mannerisms making him feel so hopeless and alone.

...

When Pj had returned home,

Gabe had been asleep, like always.

And he had a tear stricken face, like always.

He didn't know what was going on with his dear little brother, and he didn't want to pry unless Gabe came to him first.

But it kinda hurt Pj to always come home to that sight,

but he didn't show it during the day.

In fact, Pj usually always hid his emotions, playing it off as being funny and idiotic.

Yet, Gabe here never was bothered by such things, or so it seemed...

Pj placed his stuff down and headed over to the desk where a box of tissues sat, he (like nearly every night), wiped away the tears and removed Gabe's shoes.

Smiling down at the other Pj sighed,

placing a small kiss on the others forehead.

He loved Gabe, in more ways then he should, that's why he had to stop some of their old antics, it was for the best he assumed, yet that didn't stop him from secretly kissing the other and whispering, "I love you" as the other slept.

A thing that he knew Gabe did as well,

a thing that made his heart hurt with the thought that Gabe was probably in a phase and would eventually grow out of it, unlike him.

The boy stirred a bit, but remained asleep.

"I love you...Pj" The other whispered still asleep, his baby-face scrunching a bit.

The blond teen smiled and then kissed the other on the lips.

"Back at you, little man"

Pj slumped,

his shoulders falling to his sides before he too got ready for bed.

How could he help Gabe without further feeding this bad situation, the situation being that he loved his little brother.

It was hard, and his mind couldn't take it.

In fact,

his mind couldn't take many things.

'God, I'm so stupid' He thought, shaking his head and jumping into his bed.

'Why, oh, why must things be so difficult for me?'

The blond sighed again, turning to glance at where Gabe slept.

Would it be a crime to let yourself love your brother,

the rules said yes it was, but then again since when did the Duncans' follow the rules?

...

**God, this is so incest.**

**But I find it innocent enough.**

**Sorry it's so short, **

**but short works for me on this story for some odd reason.  
><strong>

**I don't know if I'll write another,**

**it depends on the reviews.**

**Please review and stuff,**

**Sorry for grammar!  
><strong>

**- Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So many wants, and yet so little updates, sorry it's slow...**

**Anyway, last night I was watching the Good-luck Charlie movie, **

**and it inspired me enough to write another chapter thingy.**

...

Gabe woke up,

his eyes adjusting to the light of day that fluttered into their room,

'their' room...

The little boy shot up, looking over at the sleepy-head that still snored a bit on the other bed.

'Pj was here' He thought, his heart instantly fluttering, but that didn't last long...because once the blond woke up then he would leave.

Gabe sighed,

looking at the floor of the room,

and then looking at the closet full of who knows what.

He got out of bed, stretching his still growing legs and muscles and manuevered over to the closet,

inside was a pile of crud,

soccer balls, toys, robots, army men, wrestlers, video games, cars, legos, jump ropes-

The boy paused, staring at the ropes before him...

He looked at Pj again,

and then at the ropes,

and then at Pj,

and then the ropes,

smirking as a plan came to mind.

'Hes not going anywhere'.

...

Pj tossed around a bit, trying to get comfortable in his bed but it felt to him as if he was in a cage,

a cage that didn't let up to any movement of his body and limbs.

The boy shot his eyes open,

basking in the light and then basking in the sight of the ropes holding him down to his bed.

"What the-?" He began, trying to squirm out of the hold.

"No use" Gabe stated from where he sat, his own bed, watching the older teen struggle with a grin on his lips and his legs crossed.

"Why am I tied up?" Pj asked, still moving about, glancing swiftly at the younger Duncan.

"Because we're going to spend all day together" Gabe announced happily as if it should be obvious.

"Oh, I wish I can man, but I got to meet Emmett at the mall at eleven-"

"No you don't" Gabe ordered, still smiling.

"Yes I do" The blond said back with a nod.

"No, really you don't"

"Yes, really I do"

The dark haired boy just sighed then, tossing his head back in desperation before getting up,

He moved to the others bed and sat on top of his brother's abdomen with a plump.

"No, you're not, because I'm not letting you go, so you **can't** leave at eleven, so you **can't** meet up with Emmett, so you **can** hang with me."

"Gabe, seriously-" The blond tried to reason but the other just kept his seat on top of him and rolled his eyes.

"I am being serious, you're not leaving."

"I'll just tell mom and-"

"They're not here, they left to take Charlie to visit Aunt Nellie and won't be back till dinner".

"Then I'll tell Teddy-"

"She left to hang out with Ivy an hour ago, they're going to the mall too, so I'm pretty sure you can piece their time together since their girls"

"I'll just call her" Pj declared, smiling as if he was the smartest person ever.

"Go ahead" Gabe mused.

The blond nodded and then tried to reach his phone,

which was in his jeans,

on the other side of the room,

away from where he was being held hostage.

"Shoot" He stammered, falling back in defeat.

After a few moments of Gabe laughing he began to squirm again,

thrashing his head forward until he was nearly dizzy.

"Gabe, come on-"

"No" Gabe barked, his fists planting themselves on either side of Pj.

"I want to spend time with my brother" He stated moving closer and closer until their noses were nearly touching, "And he will stay here and have fun."

Pj gave the other hurt eyes, knowing quite well that he had been ignoring the little guy a bit,

he didn't ever think it would resort to this though.

"Fine" Pj gave in, slumping a bit.

"Good" Gabe shot back with childish excitement, before kissing the other full on the lips.

That had surprised Pj, he hadn't accounted that the kiss would ever have so much emotion within it, sure he had kissed the other long ago but it had been rushed, a peck, the same goes for the ones after, but this one had been deep and longer, stronger.

The black haired boy pulled back, smiling and blushing fully.

Pj on the other hand, was simply shocked and frozen in place, especially since Gabe's hand was currently running up his side.

The other continued the antic until his fingers were beneath his shirt going a bit farther down for comfort.

"Hey, h-hey, Gabe-" Pj stuttered out jumping from the touch, earning more chuckles as he wildly blushed.

"We're going to have fun" The boy exclaimed innocently with a grin that worried Pj a bit to no end.

...

**The ending sounds so pervy, I LOVE IT!**

**Anyway, since the other chapter had been so sad,**

**I decided that this would be somewhat fun.**

**Tying up Pj seems like something Gabe would do if he really wanted his brother around,**

**so here you go.**

**Thank-god Aunt Nellie is preoccupying the Duncans,**

**it wouldn't be as much fun later on if they were present.**

**So, yeah,**

**I'm leaving you with a cliffy for now :P**

**Sorry for Grammar.**

**- Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Suppose I should update this.**

**(Says with unplesant attitude).**

**Just kidding, it will be my pleasure XD**

**Um, very suggestive stuff...?**

**A bit dirtier...**

**Not too much smut or anything like that really.**

**Still a bit innocent,**

**at least in comparison to things I have really read on this site. XD**

**Warning!**

...

PJ moaned,

both in protest and in pleasure.

Everything Gabe was doing was just going too fast and it was driving him mad,

his hands were everywhere,

and it was relieving his very being of what was bottling up inside him.

"You're so good at this" PJ breathed, Gabe chuckling and running his hands over his shoulders,

his small hands running over his bare skin smoothly.

"You want more?" Gabe asked,

buckling down so he could take all of him at once,

which pleased the older blond highly.

"Yeah" He answered with a small grunt, frowning for a second.

"Wait, use this" PJ breathed in, motioning towards the bottle on his night stand, "It'll make it feel better."

"I'm not hurting you am I?" The younger of the two asked cautiously,

sweat running down his black strands of hair that lead down his forehead.

"Nah, you're doing great" PJ stated out of breath, panting some could say.

Gabe grinned and poored the lotion into his hands,

preparing for what PJ wanted all along.

"You're so good at giving massages, Gabe" PJ thenstated with another appreciated moan.

"And you're so good to give massages to" Gabe said back, rubbing his hands over his brother's shoulders, "You're just so tense."

"Yeah, work and stuff" PJ said back, tossing his head with a loud sigh.

When Gabe was done on his shoulders he then came round and sat on his brother's abdomen to reach for his chest.

"I don't need a massage there" PJ stated with a light blush as his younger brother began running his hands over his upper torso,

the ropes still constricting him onto the bed.

"I know" Gabe said back with a seductive grin,

running his hands in circles, "But I want to."

PJ gulped,

the heat of the other's palms already making his skin burn with need.

He had known that letting Gabe give him a massage would lead to something bad but he had subsided those thoughts, now he was regretting it all...

or was he happy with it...?

Stupid question.

Of course he was happy with it, PJ's lower half was quite sure of that.

"Stop it" PJ breathed in,

trying to coach the other to cease his actions,

his thoughts racing as more heat ran through him to stiffen his manhood.

"Relax," The raven-haired boy declared, still grinning, "It's just a massage."

"Yeah, but I'm good now. Don't need it."

"You sure?" Gabe teased, his hands sliding lower and lower,

closing the distance between them with every second.

The blond's eyes dashed back and forth,

moving from the other boy's eyes to his hands.

He had to stop this, r-right...?

"Y-yeah" The blond stated with a shutter,

moving his head to the side.

"I don't know" Gabe insisted, licking up PJ's neck with a method of taunting, "You still feel a bit tense."

'Because of you' PJ mused within his thoughts,

his hips thrusting upwards on their own accord.

God, he just wanted to -

"Please" PJ begged, confusing himself for a bit,

just what was he begging for? To stop? To continue?

"What are you begging for?" The other boy teased as if he had heard the other's thoughts,

kissing the corner of his mouth gently,

burning up his cheeks even more.

PJ began to answer but lost all traces of words when a hand rummaged down and into his boxers,

immediately receiving a low growl from within his throat.

A growl that sent a fire through his veins and muscles.

This time Gabe was the one blushing,

that noise had made him shutter...

he had never heard that from his brother's lips.

He stopped in his antics and gazed at PJ,

whose bright blue eyes leveled with his own.

Need surpassed through his eyes, a need that begged to be served.

Without another thought PJ lifted up a bit and kissed his brother on the lips,

losing any words of negativity that had tried to surface earlier on.

Oh no, he knew what was pushing towards this,

and he knew

that this time it wasn't a kiss for comfort,

or a kind gesture to show gratitude.

It was a need...

a passion,

a desire between the two of them, (between the two Duncan boys.)

- (And PJ nor Gabe could deny that, just as they could not deny the fluke that had led to this.)

...

**Th****is was such a dirty chapter.**

**I'm so surprised with myself -**

**Well, I've read dirtier but still.**

**Anyway,**

**I hoped you enjoyed,**

** and I hoped you perceived that warning earlier.**

**Please review for update and such.**

**Sorry for Grammar.**

**- Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

There was something wrong with all of this, PJ knew, at least that much…

Here he was laying on his bed with nothing on but the mere covers, hell even the binds from earlier had been tossed aside and onto the floor.

And there Gabe was, also as much exposed as he was, right beside him.

They had done things; things that he knew were not at all okay…and if anyone were to find out then, well, hopefully it doesn't come to that.

PJ sat up a bit, his hand still petting Gabe's soft hair, still finding droplets of perspiration from earlier.

He had tangled his hands in this very hair not too long ago, when Gabe had been…

Well, for a better word…riding…him…

PJ felt his stomach clench a bit from the memory, the feeling of his manhood being enveloped by his little brother's body. He hadn't wished for that to happen, for him to lose control and do the unthinkable but he had done it, and no arguing about him being bonded can mask his role in it because truthfully he hadn't hesitated once Gabe had allowed him.

Yes, he had fucked his little brother, and yes, he had loved it…

And right now, right here, he could definitely say that he loved Gabe too, loved him far more than he should…

PJ gave another sigh, looking over to his right where a lamp had fallen onto the floor.

Another memory.

After Gabe had forced entry, he had grabbed the boy's thighs and assisted him, the binds already now long gone because of the brutal force PJ had omitted. When he had tossed the ropes, they had tangled themselves in the lamp and had pulled it down in its flight.

At the time, the two hadn't cared.

PJ ran his hand through his hair.

Gabe had pulled violently on his locks earlier as well, his face burning red because of the stamina that had been coursing through them. His flush swollen lips had also been parted, and he had kept giving off these small noises of both pain and passion. And that had thrilled PJ even more.

And then, they had kissed again, their tongues fighting for dominance as PJ continued to thrust more and more into the younger boy, never stopping because the need of the moment becoming too strong.

That's when he had begun to tug on Gabe's hair, that's when the younger boy had spilled his very seed onto his abdomen. Which at the moment felt a bit harder than it had been, hinting at the fact that it had indeed past a few hours since the release.

PJ could still hear the final cry Gabe had gave out at his release, it had been a quick one but it had caused him to go over the edge and spill his own semen into his brother.

Suppose that's when he had realized what he had done, suppose that's when the truth of the world had dawned upon him.

After that, Gabe had fallen asleep, and here PJ still lay, wondering what in the world they were going to do. If his parents were to find out, or anybody for that matter, than imagine the consequences…imagine the disdain he would receive for not only taking the virginity of a small young boy but his own younger brother for that matter.

Yet, still he refused to get up, not wanting to disturb Gabe who was still very much clinging to him as he slept. Gabe had told him, in the aftermath and many times before, that he loved him, yet the boy wasn't exactly old enough to know what love was, hell, he wasn't even old enough to properly lose his virginity for that matter.

"Especially not by me…" PJ coursed to himself, "it should have never been me…"

But it had been, and no matter how much it sickened him so, and how much he knew he could be damned for it, he did not regret it. Because it had been wonderful, it had been the best experience he had ever had, and he would be lying if he were to say that he wished for it to never happen ever again.

Of course, he wouldn't want it to happen again, but that didn't mean he didn't 'want' it to happen again.

Hell, even now…just thinking about it made his lower regions perk up again.

"…PJ…?" A small voice asked, causing the blond to turn round and stare at his younger brother.

"Yeah…?" He asked in return, watching as Gabe slowly awoke to the natural world.

The boy gave a small yawn and then looked at PJ sheepishly, 'he was just milking the cuteness wasn't he?'

"I love you…" The brunette whispered, kissing the blond yet again for the hundredth time that day.

"…I know." PJ nodded slowly, looking back at the ceiling so his brother wouldn't see the absent look within his eyes. Gabe, rightfully aware of the light tone his brother used, continued the long teasing kiss, moving upwards to straddle PJ yet again even though he felt discomfort in his ass.

"…I do…"

"I know." PJ repeated blandly, which just irritated the raven haired boy a bit.

"…can we do it again, then…? I mean, since you know and everything."

"I don't think so," PJ denied, nodding a negative, "I don't think we should do that ever again-"

"Why not?" Gabe questioned, "You liked it, and I liked it, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is, is that we shouldn't be doing stuff like this," PJ answered nicely, "…we're brothers…and you're so young Gabe…I took, I took your virginity and that's not okay."

"I don't mind," Gabe grinned massively, giving another teasing kiss to the blonde's cheek, "besides…I still have part of it seeing as I've never put it in before."

PJ rolled his eyes.

"I'm not as young as you think, stupid." Gabe declared, sitting up proudly so he could display his manhood once again, "see? I'm just as matured as you are when it comes to there."

"Mine is bigger." PJ scoffed, actually a bit offended that his younger brother dared to say they were the same size. That was an insult to him seeing as Gabe's was still growing while his was a big as it was ever really going to get.

Gabe grinned, "It'll feel so much bigger when it's in your ass though."

At that, PJ froze.

"What?"

"It's my turn to top," Gabe exclaimed, "...I know we just fucked a few hours ago, but this might be one of the last times I could ever get this opportunity, so…I'm fucking the shit out of you."

PJ couldn't believe his ears, 'was this seriously Gabe he was talking to?'

"…see," Gabe whispered, licking up PJ's neck and cheek, "I can be mature."

At that, PJ just moaned.

And moaned.

And moaned.

And when it had come time for him to lose his virginity of entrance, he had moaned even more.

Perhaps…just perhaps Gabe wasn't as young and innocent as he had once thought.

That still didn't make it right for what they were doing, but it did make PJ feel a tiny bit better.


End file.
